midnight_cinderella_ikemen_royal_romancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Louis Howard
Louis Howard is a young Wysterian duke that boasts an otherworldly beauty. Background "This young Wysterian duke boasts and otherworldly beauty-- he's undeniably elegant, and awfully cold. Distant to all, you only wonder what the man inside is really like..." Louis has impeccable charm, elegance and mannerisms leading many Wysterian ladies to call him a prince, even though he is not. He comes to the palace only when summoned and otherwise does not appear to have any interest in anything outside of his duchy (the territory of a duke or duchess). Though he is a commoner, he was taken as a baby in secret and raised to be the son of a barren duke and duchess. As a result, Louis endured strict training to be able to be turned out in high society without anyone being the wiser. Louis was raised in a orphanage and does not know who his parents were. There are rumors that he and his parents may be from Stein. He has a rivalry with Sid, the informant. The two grew up together, as their parents are friends. Sid would typically make fun of Louis' suffering and took great pleasure in mocking him. Even though Louis outranks Sid in terms of nobility, Sid continues to antagonize Louis. Appearance "This young Wysterian duke boasts a beauty wrought from alabaster-- his countenance elegant as it is cold. Distant to all, one can but wonder what thoughts burn beyond that glacial stare..." Louis has platinum blonde hair with cold, blue eyes. His expressions are stern and cold. He wears gold hoops in his pierced ears and has a beauty mark under his left eye. When in his normal outfit (see infobox image): Louis wears a long, midnight blue coat which comes down to his mid-thighs, with gold trims on the laps and sleeves. Under this, he has a vest on, which is a deep, purple-hued wine colour, and has a gold band-type belt draped over his waist on the left side, falling down to his hip on the right side. Then, he wears a white Victorian cravat under the vest, with his seal of Wysteria connected to a chain which is hidden in the cravat. The seal sits on the left lapel of hit coat. Then, he wears deep blue trousers with black boots, which have a single strap over the top of the feet, with gold buckles. When in his more casual clothes (for going into town etc., refer to the first image to the upper-right.): Louis wears a white shirt with a wine-coloured cravat, which is held together by a silver clip with an indigo gem in the centre, shaped like a diamond. His vest is a deeper midnight blue, and he wears white trousers with a belt, secured with a gold buckle. He then has knee-high boots of the same dark shade, with three clasps on and above the ankle, as well as a strap over the top with a gold clasp. When in his casual clothes (seen in his Ever After, and more so when he and the Princess Elect are alone; refer to the image to the upper-right.): He wears a white shirt with a white cravat, and another royal blue shirt underneath which can only be seen at the collar. Then, he wears trousers of a very dark shade which becomes slightly reddish in light, with a midnight blue belt, clasped with a gold buckle. His boots are black and have one strap with a gold buckle. Personality He is undeniably elegant, and awfully cold. The player first meets Louis in the Palace garden where, prior to becoming the Princess Elect, you are searching for a legendary magical flower that can grant any wish. Louis mocks you for believing the legend and tells you to leave before causing anymore trouble. He tends to keep his thoughts to himself and bears a tsundere nature, meaning he is initially cold and distant but gradually reveals a much warmer side of himself. In truth, Louis' cold demeanor is due to his distaste for the upper class lifestyle that was thrust upon him. He rebuffs the player initially, but is secretly impressed by how you bear up under the pressures of being the Princess Elect. Louis greatly admires the strength and earnestness of the player, which he states is one of the reasons he falls for you. As he was not born a nobleman, he often harbors the desire to leave his position as duke and wonders how the player, having also been born a commoner, can deal with the responsibilities of being Princess Elect without wanting to go back to being just a commoner. This, however, is only a defensive façade that he uses to protect himself and fit in with the other aristocrats. Once he realises that he has someone whom he cares for, Louis is very protective and loving, the complete opposite of how he was initially. Once he is more trusting of someone, he immediately becomes more gentle in his manner, in both the words he speaks and the way he says them. When around people he’s comfortable, Louis will sometimes smile, will be more inclined to humour and teasing others. He has shown himself to be quite supportive and friendly to those he favours, like when he’s assisted the MC with her situations in several other suitors’ routes, despite him having to accept the position of Prince Consort even when he hasn’t wanted to. When he’s with the MC, Louis has a much more playful, softer side of him that comes out to play quickly. He’ll often tease to no end with her, but he’s also exceptionally sweet and honest, such as with things like the MC’s body and personality. While he’s usually passive with others and, when the MC and Louis are friends, is quite uninterested in most things around him, when he’s with the MC, he becomes somewhat possessive and almost child-like in his manner. He can become aggressive quite quickly, especially when the MC is criticised or Sid’s around, and more so when the latter says something to provoke him. Trivia * His color theme is light blue. * His star sign is Libra. * His animal companion is his pet blue bird, Lucia. ** He is one of three suitors that has a bird as his animal companion, with Byron having a snowy owl and Leo having a parrot. * He collects cravats. * It is stated in the Destiny in Stein event that he's known Byron for years, and often uses Lucia to send personal messages to him, as well as the Princess Elect. * He does not get along well with Sid. * Louis ranked 3rd in the Top Ikemen Boyfriend 2017 with 266,788 votes. ** He ranked 2nd in 'Most Likely to Have Been a Wild Child' with 46,848 votes. ** He ranked 2nd in 'Most Likely to Adore Your Cooking' with 42,562 votes. ** He also ranked 1st in 'Most Likely to Have a Hidden Talent' with 61,948 votes. Other Image GalleryCategory:Suitors